It's Something Like Hope
by Little Songbird
Summary: What if Aries had an angel at her side when she faced Sephirtoh. What if that Angel saved her from death and helped destroy Sephiroth? YazooAries. M for later chapters


This story is about a guardian/ angel of death figure who tries to help a certain Certa out of the problem that is her life. What happens when he breaks the Code of the Angels by falling for the woman? Yazoo x Areis. Rated M for later chapters.

**DISCALIMER: ** Some ideas for this fic are taken from the City of Angels movie and song lyrics are not mine either. Nor are Yazoo, Aries, or any of the other FF7 characters.

Chapter 1: The Angel's New Assignment 

"Samantha!" a woman cried from beside a hospital bed in the city of Midgar. Her four-year-old little girl lay attached to various tubes, hoses, and bags dripping large amounts of assorted liquids into the child's fragile body. The mother of the girl was erratic with sobs as the realization hit her. Her child was dead.

-------

Samantha stood in a long cotton nightdress outside her hospital room door completely unaware of the current situation.

"Mommy." She called through the thick metal door as she pushed some of her long, blonde curls out of her face. She placed one of her tiny hands on the metal barrier that separated her from her mother and called out again.

"Mommy let me in."

"She can't hear you little one." Came the soft voice of a man beside her. Samantha looked up at the man towering above her with amazement. He was clad in a long black coat with a high collar, black pants, and a simple v-neck black sweater. His feet were bare and his long silver air hung loosely around his broad shoulders. His bangs drifted down his serene face causing his pale aqua marine eyes to stand out above all of his other enchanting features.

"Who are you?" she questioned quietly somewhat afraid that she would disrupt his surreal aura if she spoke too loudly.

"My name is Yazoo." He said with a gentle smile. "I'm here to take you home."

"Can my mommy come?"

"No, I'm afraid not Samantha." Yazoo replied softly.

"Why? If I just leave, she wont know where I am. She won't understand-"

"She will understand, I promise." Yazoo said as he offered his hand to the child. She took it reluctantly after one last look at the metal door her mother was behind. She followed Yazoo to a large set of double doors behind which was nothing but bright white light.

"Will we be there soon?" the child questioned.

"Yes, little one, we'll be home soon." Yazoo said as he led the bare foot little girl through the wide, archaic doors into the white abyss of eternity.

------

The angel of death glided over the numerous dark clouds that covered the surface of the earth. It was raining again and the feeble planet seemed dull and listless from Yazoo's point of view. He flew down towards Midgar again after taking another innocent soul to Eden. His assignment now was a dying bum in the Sector 7 slums.

The man was dressed in an old, molded brown jacket, a pair of torn pants, and a black garbage bag as a form of shelter from the rain. Yazoo stepped closer to the man an knelt down beside him. The angel was about to speak when a woman clad in a pink dress and a black hooded cloak came running to the dying mans side, dropping her basket of yellow flowers into a puddle.

"Sir, can you hear me? Please hold on! I'll take care of you." She whispered softly to him. Yazoo smiled at the woman's sympathy and took the man's hand in his own.

"It's time." spoke the apparition as the man gazed up at the young woman and then at the supernatural being to his left.

"Young lady… do you see him…" the man whispered to the brown haired girl. "Do you see… the angel…" His last words rang loud in the woman's ears even though they were spoken in the softest of whispers.

"No! Please don't die… please." She wept over the body of a man she'd never met, hating Shin-ra for creating the circumstances of the man's death.

-------

Yazoo entered a small church in the very back of the Sector 7 slums. He was to meet his superior there. The angel walked slowly up the aisle to a perfect circle of yellow flowers and stepped into it. The flowers didn't cripple under the angels feet as he weighed nothing, nor could he feel the petals brush against them.

He sighed and looked around the abandoned chapel. The stone walls were bland and dull with age and the ancient wooden floor splintered under the weight of the rotting benches. Yazoo was about to start pacing when the broken church door moved. He stared at the towering entrance as a familiar face appeared from behind it.

The woman clad in pink from before entered the church with a basket full of dirty flowers and a somber look on her face. It was at this moment that Yazoo was grateful that angels were invisible unless they chose otherwise.

"Yazoo." Startled, the angel of death turned around to find his superior, Loz, at his side. "I have come with your next assignment."

"What is it."

"Well, it is slightly different than what you usually do."

"I'm not sure I'm following you completely." Yazoo said somewhat confused.

"You are to be a guardian for your next assignment."

"What! Why?"

"Because the other angels and I believe that you have lost faith in humanity and we wish to restore your faith." Yazoo was about to protest but then realized that the attempt would prove futile.

"Who will I be guarding?" the angel questioned somberly.

"Why do you think I chose to meet here." Loz replied as his gaze drifted from Yazoo to the pink clad woman.

"Why does she need me?"

"We believe that the two of you could help each other in terms of your absence of faith. She can help restore your faith in humanity and you can help, shall we say, revitalize her vigor to live."

"Very well." Yazoo said with an annoyed sigh as he waved his hand to dismiss Loz. Yazoo took a deep breath realizing that the feeling in the pit of his stomach was probably right. This was going to take a long time.


End file.
